Sueños Virtuales
by Yunami-Yuuki Hanami
Summary: Yuuki debe estar tranquila ¿Ok?, Por qué Miku estará siempre con ella, Yuuki y Miku harán este concierto juntas-me volvió a sonreír y la abrase con fuerza, pocos minutos y sabríamos sí de verdad podíamos lograr nuestro Sueño Virtual. Varios chicos han recibido y/o comprado un pack extraño que dice ser un Modulo de Voz, ¿Que pasa cuando este incluye a un personaje que canta para ti?


**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ok llevo días quizás meses planeando este Fic pero quería pulirlo al máximo es la primera vez que escribo sobre Vocaloid, pero quería hacerlo bueno espero les guste y si es asi me dejen un Review**

**Empezamos esto es:**

**Sueños Virtuales**

**Prologo**

Estaba nerviosa, debía admitirlo, a pesar de toda la seguridad que su tierna mirada aqua buscaba transmitirme, bajé la mirada y apreté en mis manos el vestido celeste que traía puesto. Ella delicadamente, acaricio el dorso de mis manos y las tomo con firmeza.

-Yuuki debe estar tranquila ¿Ok?-sonrió simpáticamente mientras tomo mi barbilla para alzarla y que la viera-Por qué Miku estará siempre con ella, Yuuki y Miku harán este concierto juntas-me volvió a sonreír y yo la abrase con fuerza, después de todo, ella es mi mejor amiga. 5 minutos y sabríamos sí de verdad podíamos lograr nuestro Sueño Virtual o quedarnos en el intento fuese el resultado que fuese algo era seguro, daríamos lo mejor de cada una.

* * *

**1st Blue Stage. ODDS & ENDS**

* * *

En una sala llena de pantallas de computadoras, iluminada solamente por las pantallas de las mismas, se encontraba un hombre, vestido con un elegante y, claramente, caro traje de una marca digna de prestigio. En las pantallas el veía como varias cajas llegaban a distintas tiendas, en ellas contenían softwares de computadora de la amada marca Crypton, de pronto dio vuelta a su silla y tomo una Tableta electrónica donde tecleo la fecha y hora actual, a la par que marcaba el dato "Código: Sueños Virtuales. Estado: En marcha".

* * *

**Siempre tú eres causa de burla**

**Creas y haces sin suerte**

**Y al final, la lluvia se lo lleva**

**Tú paraguas con el viento desaparece**

**Un despistado dirá "buen trabajo"**

**Mientras te pisa al pasar**

* * *

De ahí nos transportamos a otro espacio. Es mañana del Lunes 18 de Agosto, fecha en la que los nuevos alumnos de las preparatorias inician su estudio, son las 7:15 am, tarde, para ser el primer día una chica corre evitando que cierren las rejas y entrando se detiene un segundo a recuperar el aliento pues aparte de su mochila trae cargada en su espalda una guitarra, obviamente en su escuché y en uno de sus brazos una carpeta muy desordenada, llena de papeles, en uno de los tantos busca el grupo en el que le indicaron que cursaría.

-Siento llegar tarde-dijo mientras abría la puerta, vio a todos y cada uno de los compañeros, no conocía a ninguno de sus anteriores ciclos escolares, era algo común, después de todo acababa de mudarse a la ciudad.

-A sí, la alumna nueva-le hizo una indicación para que pasará al frente-Pequeños, ella de hoy en delante es su nueva compañera-dijo mientras escribía el nombre de la chica.

-Me llamó Hanami Yuuki-dijo mientras bajaba cabeza en modo de reverencia, La chica era una rubia, de cabello largo, este estaba algo alborotado y le tapaba un poco el rostro, tenía unas gafas de pasta blanca y su uniforme escolar cubierto por una enorme sudadera verde, que las mangas le cubrian hasta los nudillos.

-Y según nos dijeron le gusta la música-la chica asintio.

-Me gusta tocar la guitarra y tengo un teclado en casa-comentó un tanto tímida de la reacción que causaria.

-Bien hoy es día de talleres debería integrarse al de música, la presidente es Tomoe-chan, hable con ella mas tarde-la chica asintio silenciosamente-Bien, hay una vacante frente a Tomoe-kun-el chico le saludo para identificar-Siéntese, esperamos que se adapte pronto, chicos debo salir a pedir una actualización de asistencia, practiquen el ejercicio-la chica pasó a sentarse, pero alguno de sus maldosos compañeros que buscaban verle mas allá de la falda, le hizo un incapie, pero la chica no sintió un golpe duro sí no que lo sintió contra algo cálido, al alzar la vista su compañero el nombrado Tomoe la había atrapado a tiempo. Al verlo mejor, era un chico de desordenada, morena, rizada, y algo larga cabellera, ojos ambar, brillaban con un toque de dulzura. El chico se río al ver a la joven nerviosa.

-Estas bien ¿verdad?-pregunto amable

-s-s-s-sí em...-la chica volteó a otra dirección buscando ocultar el rojo de sus mejillas.

-Tú carpeta-le extendió la carpeta que casi se le caía y desordenaba aún mas sí era posible.

-gracias-contesto la ojiverde tomando el folder y abrazándose a el, con una sonrisa.

-Hola-se entrometio con sonrisa que desbordaba alegría, demasiada para ser real, de pronto una chica que parecía una copia perfecta copia del chico anterior, con el cabello mas largo-Soy Tomoe Kazumi, la presidente del Taller de música y representante de la clase, te ayudare en lo que sea-la chica asintio pero se sintió confundida ante la sacudida de manos brusca de la chica-Kazuki es mi hermano-comentó divertida señalando al rescatador de la nueva.

-Me podrían permitir que me siente... -pidió en un susurro pues le incómodas seguir siendo el centro de atención.

-Claro-dijo la misma ojiambar y le cedió el paso.

* * *

**Como siempre, tu eres alguien a odiar**

**Sin alguna razon, se alejan de ti**

**Mientras haces tu mejor esfuerzo**

**La razon siempre es: por que si**

**Te sientes perdido y triste terminas**

* * *

Las clases pasaron y la chica no se desarrollo del todo en ella pues se sentía incómoda y desplazada en cierta forma. En la hora del receso ella planeaba quedarse en el salón, pero muchas de sus compañeras se sentaron a su alrededor. Empezando a hacerle preguntas que la ponían mas incómoda, por ejemplo: ¿Hanami que escuela cursabas?, ¿Aprendiste a hablar inglés?, ¿Te gusta la escuela?, ¿Es mejor que la pasada? ¿Tenías novio en América?

-Am... Esto... yo...-estaba nerviosa y no sabía que responder.

-Chicas por favor creo que la están incomodando, preguntenle cuando este mas relajada-Las compañeras se fueron pues notaron que era cierto lo que Tomoe les había dicho, despacio el chico se sentó frente a ella en un banco ajeno-¿Difícil tú primer día, Hanami?-

-No, Tomoe-san es sólo que... -los nervios aún no se iban y eso lo había dicho en un susurro.

-Me puedes decir Kazuki-la chica ante la mención apretado los puños de su suéter con las manos para darse valor.

-Me gustaría que me llamará por mi nombre... -la voz de la chica está vez no había titubeado, pero sí había salido en un susurro, el rubio asintio ante la petición.

-Ok, Yuuki, ¿Que tal sí te llevó a ver la escuela?-el chico le extendió la mano, la joven se puso mas nerviosa era la primera vez que un chico de su edad, que no fuera de su familia, se le acercaba en esa forma, pero no supo que le hizo confiar en el y la tomo la mano tratando de no mostrar sus nervios, el joven la levanto de un jaloncito y ambos salieron así. Pasaron por varios salones y lugares, recorriendo toda la plenitud de la Escuela, y mientras mas pasaba el tiempo, Yuuki iba perdiendo la timidez de hablar con el chico, al regresar de el recorrido el salón estaba sólo pues aún quedaban pocos minutos del receso.

-Entonces, ¿Vas a entrar en el taller de música?-pregunto el chico parado a un lado del banco de la ojiverde, la cual simplemente asintió-Entonces deberías hablar con mi hermana-le siguió la conversación y a la ojiverde le regreso una duda

-Los dos son gemelos ¿no?-el ojiambar asintió ante la pregunta

-Pues sí, sí no ¿Cómo quedaríamos en la misma clase?, o acaso creías que alguno de los dos había reprobado-quizá bromear con la rubia, quien de inmediato se asusto-Tranquila, está bien tener dudas a veces-deparó la vista en el folder desordenado de la rubia-¿puedo ver?-pregunto pues le picaba la curiosidad en saber que tanto había adentro-Oye están geniales-dijo mientras trataba de organizar un poco-¿Las compusiste tú?-la chica asintió en respuesta-Eres una caja de sorpresas-la chica sonrió y bajo la mirada -Hay algo aquí que no me gusta-mencionó de pronto y se sentó en su pupitre después comenzó a buscar algo en su mochila, hasta sacar una diadema blanca con un moñito del mismo color y en lugar de centro tenía un girasol, la cual busco ponerle a la rubia quién por la acción se paralizo de nervios, el chico le había acomodado el pelo-Listo, estas mejor, te la puedes quedar-Yuuki intento quitársela pero el pelinegro no la dejó-Tranquila, está bien-la chica dejó de intentar quitarse la diadema y sonrió.

-Gracias, Kazuki-menciono sonriendo algo tímida y con un toquecito de rubor

-Onii-chan-llego feliz Kazumi, pero por un instante parecio enojarse por algo, pero eso desaparecio rapidamente y volvió a sonreir pero no con la misma emoción-Es hora de talleres, venia a recoger a Hanami-chan-el chico asintió y la gemela tomo la mano de Yuuki y, prácticamente, la arrastro fuera del salon.

-Disculpe, Tomoe-san, ¿Vamos tarde?, me esta llevando muy rápido... -intento decir la rubia pues no podía nisiquiera dar bien un paso y el brazo del cual era llevada ya había empezado a doler. De pronto ambas entraron a un aula sola y ahí fue donde la solto.

-¡Cayate!-dijo molesta de pronto, con una mirada con la que seguro quería matar a Hanami-¡No lo creía pero esto es el colmo!-siguió gritando apuntando la diadema nueva de la rubia.

-¿Que quiere decir?-pregunto en un susurro asustado, pues no entendia absolutamente nada.

-¡Eres una... !, ¡Esa diadema era mia!, ¡No te quiero cerca de mi hermano! ¿¡oíste!?, ¡y ni te presentes en el Taller de Música, hare todo por que no entres!-dejo a la ojiverde sola pensando en que otro club tomaría y llevándose una decepcion por no poder entrar en el Taller que ella quería.

* * *

**Entonces... solo debes usar mi voz**

**Puede ser absurdo para los demas**

**"Que disonante, que voz tan terrible"**

**Te diran pero**

**Te aseguro, me convertire en tu fuerza**

**Por eso, trata de hacerme cantar**

**Así, solo... solo lo hare con tus palabras**

* * *

Yuuki llego a casa sin animo, todo le pesaba demás, acaso, ¿Ella no podía sentirse apreciada fuera de casa?, en todos los grupos de cada escuela que había cursado, siempre pasaba algo que hacia que sus compañeros la marginaban y quizás esta vez no seria la excepción. Al llegar a casa dejo caer pesadamente su mochila en el sofá, y quiso subir a su cuarto, para evitar hablar con alguien, cuando:

-Cariño-la llamo su madre cuando apenas llevaba mitad de las escaleras recorridas-¿No comerás? prepare tu favorito-la chica suspiro y pensó por un momento alguna escusa rápida.

-Mamá estoy cansada prefiero ir a dormir-la mayor ya sabia que significaba eso, le había ido mal, ya sabia cuando su hija estaba triste, suspiro pesadamente, ¿Qué tenia su hija que hiciera que sus compañeros se llevaran mal con ella?.

-Ahora recuerdo, fui hoy al centro comercial, en una tienda de música, vi a muchas niñas de tu edad comprar esto-dijo extendiéndole una caja como de DVD y una USB ambas, negra, con bordes aqua, con la inscripción 01 en rojo en la portada, pero la caja era un poco mas gruesa y algo pesada-Es un Modulo de Voz, pensé que quizás, harías amigas y te ayudaría con tu música y lo traje-la chica sin ver a su madre a los ojos, tomo el obsequio.

-Gracias Mamá, pero creo que dejare de componer-a la mayor le asusto lo dicho pues ya había hecho a un lado suficientes actividades después de un mal día y dejar la música seria de mas.

-Puedes probar el modulo-pidió tratando de ver si con eso recuperaba un poco ese amor a la música-Por favor, Yuuki para mi-insistió y la chica por mas que quisiera no podía negarle nada a su madre después de todo.

-Si claro-contesto para alivio de la mayor-Te traigo la canción mas tarde-contesto y tomo rumbo a su cuarto.

Al subir encontró su cuarto recogido y ordenado, las cosas ya estaban desempacadas y guardadas, su madre siempre había hecho los quehaceres que le correspondían a la menor sin queja ni regaños era por eso que cuando su madre le pedía algo por mas que ella quisiera no se negaría, era hija única para su gusto musical, pues asi podía tocar y equivocarse sin queja.

Se puso a buscar entre sus desordenados papeles una letra que le gustara a su mamá, pero ninguna le gustaba ya a Yuuki, no quería usar una vieja asi que comenzó a pensar retasos de una canción y en un papel comenzó a escribir. Hasta cierto punto no supo como continuar, asi que mejor, comenzó manos a la obra en instalar el modulo. Conecto la USB primero la cual traía varios archivos entre ellos un documento llamado "Manual de Instalación y Uso", otro que decía "Instalación de 01" y varios otros.

Abrió el primer documento y comenzó a seguir las instrucciones eran fáciles solo tenia que seguir lo que el programa le indico, como ya es típico se paso varios textos y simplemente inicializo la instalación, pero conecto antes la caja negra pues la instalación decía que no iniciaría sin ella, también le pidieron su numero de celular, la instalación comenzó a tardar, una, dos, tres horas y no llevaba ni el 25%, lo peor era que no se podía cancelar la instalación.

De pronto la instalacion llego al 99% y de la nada la computadora se apago, sin mas la chica intento hasta el cansancio volverla a encender, busco desconectarla y reiniciarla, mas nada arreglaba esa computadora, parecía muerta.

-Primero, me marginan en el nuevo Instituto, Segundo, me vetan del Taller de Música, Tercero, se descompone mi computadora-la chica se fastidio y se dejo caer pesadamente en la silla-Ahora solo falta que una de las cuerdas de mi Guitarra reviente-y al parecer el destino la reto, pues escucho el tan incomodo sonido de pronto-Esto no puede empeorar-aseguro, pero mas parecía que lo pidió, después comenzó a llover y la luz se fue en su casa-Ya no hablare mas-dijo parándose de la silla y buscando camino al baño, para tomar una ducha.

Al salir escucho su teléfono sonar, lo levanto de la mesa y reviso que tenia un mensaje, marcando el **ASUNTO: Instructivo Modulo 01**, bufo molesta ¿acaso era una broma pesada? ¡El dichoso programa había mandado a la M****a su computadora!, arrojo el celular al sillón doble de su recamara y se aventó de cara a su cama. Tomo un reproductor MP3 de su buro, se puso unos pesados audífonos de diadema y cerro los ojos, buscando dormir y aliviar las decepciones acumulados del día.

Su subconsciente le exigió que se levantara al sentir mucha luz en la habitación, se despertó y al ver que la luz salía de la dichosa caja del modulo, creando cintas con códigos en 0 y 1, se alejo pero de pronto, la luz se apago y dejo ver a una chica, si a una chica, estaba de rodillas y con los ojos cerrados y respiraba con tranquilidad, como si durmiera.

Yuuki se acerco mas a ella, tenia una piel muy blanca, su cabello caia en cascada, casi calculando le llegaría a las rodillas, era color aqua, pero lo mas preocupante era la ropa pues único que traía era un blusón blanco, de manga larga, que se veía ajustado, de bordes decorados de aqua y dejaba los hombros al descubierto, y traía solamente la ropa interior de abajo.

-"Dios ¿qué hago ahora? una chica extraña y de poca ropa está en mi cuarto"-pensaba la chica atropelladamente, mientras se paraba a dar vueltas con nervios-"¿Cómo explicó esto?, ¿Acaso ella salió del módulo?, no eso ya es una locura, ¿Qué le digo a mis papás?, Peor aún ¿qué hago sí ella despierta?-Mientras sin que ella se diese cuenta la chica comenzó a removerse inquieta, abrió los ojos y los tallo con delicadeza buscando adaptarse a el entorno, con extrañeza vio que la chica seguía caminando, trato de ponerse de pie, pero sus rodillas fallaron y se cayó, Yuuki se sorprendió por el estruendo, y al ver a la peliaqua que encontró con una cara de llanto triste, se acerco a ella preocupada.

-¿Oye estas bien?-le pregunto suavemente, la chica asintió, pero de pronto abrazo a la rubia frente a ella sorprendiéndola, por que estaba llorando-Tranquila, sí, todo está bien-la ojiverde se separó de la chica y se levanto, ¿Qué estaría pasando?, Yuuki tomo las manos de la chica y busco levantarla, pudo mantenerse en pie, pero cuando quizá dar un pasó sus rodillas fallaron y cayó de nuevo, la peliaqua volvió a llorar-Tranquila, te ayudó-la volvió a levantar y está vez pasó el brazo de la misma encima de su hombro, la sentó en la cama para interrogarla-¿Puedes decirme tú nombre?-la peliaqua asintió hipeando, mas no lo dijo.

* * *

**Escribe, Agrupalas**

**Por que asi, esa palabras yo... ¡Voy a gritar!**

**El ideal que has trazado**

**Y todos tus sentimientos... voy a proteger**

**Resuena la voz de los desperdicios**

**Enlazo las cosas torpemente como son**

**Con todo mi ser... ¡Mi voz elevare!**

* * *

-Ok, pero, ¿Por que lloras?-pregunto de nuevo buscando tranquilizarla. No contesto sólo hipeo incoherencias, tal vez, debía de buscar otra forma de tranquilizarla, encontró su guitarra a un costado de su cuarto, y comenzó a tocar la canción que había escrito para su mamá, sentada a un lado de la chica. Apoyada del papel donde había escrito también comenzó a cantar...

**Itsudatte kimi wa waraware mono da**

**Yaru koto nasu koto tsuitenakute**

**Ageku ni ame ni furare**

Noto como la chica se tranquilizo, la vio curiosa, sonrio al escuchar la música y la misma parecía tranquilizarla al máximo, inclusive trato de encontrar el ritmo con los dedos, tranquilamente siguió la canción.

**Oki ni no kasa wa kaze de tondette**

**Soko no nora wa gokurousama to**

**Ashi wo funzuketetta...**

Yuuki de pronto se detuvo, pues había recordado el dia que había tenido, todo lo que había pasado, todo aun le pesaba, y aunque ya se había dicho ella a dejar la música ¿por que en ese mismo instante cantaba y tocaba para una desconocida?.

**Itsumo doori kimi wa kiraware mono da**

**Nan ni mo sezu tomo toozakerarete**

**Doryoku wo shite miru kedo**

**Sono riyuu nante "nanto naku?" de**

**Kimi wa tohou ni kurete kanashindeta**

La canción continuo pero esta vez era la peliaqua la que cantaba, con voz algo baja, sin música y con el ritmo que Yuuki había marcado, sin problemas, pero de pronto entrecerró los ojos al no encontrar mas letra, se froto un rato la cabeza y de pronto comenzó...

**Nara atashi no koe wo tsukaeba ii yo**

**Hito ni yotte wa rikaifunou de**

**Nante mimizawari hidoi koe datte**

**Iwareru kedo**

**Kitto kimi no chikara ni nareru**

**Dakara atashi wo utawasete mite**

**Sou kimi no kimi dake no kotoba de sa**

La peliaqua le imprimia sus propios sentimientos a cada tonada, Yuuki intento seguirle el ritmo con la guitarra, pero de pronto, tomo las manos de la ojiverde y la jalo para tenerla frente a ella y sonriendo junto las manos de la rubia.

**Tsuzutte tsuranete**

**Atashi ga sono kotoba wo sakebu kara**

**Egaite risou wo**

**Sono omoi wa dare ni mo furesasenai**

**Garakuta no koe wa soshite hibiku**

**Ari no mama wo bukiyou ni tsunaide**

**eippai ni oogoe wo ageru**

En la ultima frase extendió sus manos a Yuuki, esta estaba boquiabierta esa chica tenia una voz, meramente preciosa, sabia acordes, todos los tonos eran como ella los imagino, canto con la perfeccion que nunca a nadie le había visto.

-Perdona por no presentarme como debo, soy el Modulo de voz 01, Nombre: Hatsune Miku, estoy lista para cantar contigo-se presento finalmente dando una reverencia, la chica ante esto se quedo boquiabierta, pues no sabia que decir, no podía procesar bien lo que la chica le había dicho.

* * *

**OK, esto se va a quedar aquí.**

**Dudas, preguntas, comentarios, tomatazos y etc, daría gracias por todo anótamelo aquí**

**Ya sabes un Review ¿okito? Bye bye**


End file.
